Footprints In The Snow
by Rang Tracyn
Summary: Someone has moved in on Victor's hunting ground and he wants to know who, but can the legendary Sabertooth catch his opponent before a curios Wolverine moves in on his prey? Sabertooth X OC Possibly a little OC X Wolverine Discontinued for now
1. The Nonexistent Competition

Footprints In The Snow

X-men Origins Creed. Why because though I like the fluffy Creed this one is just so cool to me. That and come on the smirk he does just screams crazy feral mutant mercenary/assassin.

Anyway I own nothing except Fierce aka Sile. Trust me if I owned Creed the movie would have been all about him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter One: The Nonexistent Competition **

Victor Creed often known as Sabertooth was a tall man easily brushing six feet with a powerful cat like build that left no doubt he could fend for himself. If his build didn't give that fact away then the glint of fangs and the claws that hooked from each fingertip most certainly did. That and the fact he was standing in the Beggars Breach a rather well known visiting place of mercenaries and assassins looking for work.

His main hunting grounds for a long time had been Canada, but with little work he'd been forced down into the states to hunt. Scanning the map on one wall what looked like simple travel routes to the untrained eyes marked where most of the rather poor low-level mercenaries had been preying of late. The only decent opponent was one by the name of Deadpool who was keeping to the West coast of late. While picking out a few potential kills and jobs he noticed a rather strange oddity. Every single job, assassination, and bounty in the far North was empty. Grabbing the pamphlets for a few of the easy paying ones he decided to investigate. Handing the ragged bits of paper in to one of the shadier men behind the counter he watched as the man's eyes widened.

"Oye? Ye're not taking work up there are ye?" He said in a rough accent Creed vaguely placed as Cajun.

"No I grabbed the pamphlets to roll my own." Victor spoke his voice harsh and sarcastic ending with a sneer as the greasy little man behind the counter took a step back looking nervous.

"Aye no insult meant friend." The little man said peering up at the taller Creed with beady eyes reminding the taller man of one of those small black beetles.

"It's just there's snow on the ground up there now and no one hunts when there's snow on the ground or the Fierce ell get em. That monsters taken out many a good fighter I've heard. Kills anything that sets foot in it's turf once the white stuffs hit the ground." The little man continued as he finished writing down the information on the pamphlets.

"I could give a shit. Just get me the jobs." He snarled the little man finishing in a rush before handing him the locations and phone numbers he'd need before ducking past him to help someone else and get away from the Creed himself.

"So you're hitting the snow are yeah?" Came another voice as an aged bounty hunter watched Creed from over bone-rimmed glasses.

"Plan to why you think I should be scarred off by some old wives tale?" He growled pacing over to the old man.

"Good for you then. Not much for the whole Fierce thing they say is going on, but then again many a good man has gone missing to end up dead in those parts. Still if yeah find anything and feel like telling a tale or two come find me I'll be here." The old man said giving Victor a toothy grin as the larger man shook his head striding out of the small dingy bar.

Perhaps just perhaps he'd check out this so-called Fierce. He'd heard of children having boogiemen, but a bunch of bounty hunters? This might be interesting to look into and who knows it might afford him an opponent.


	2. Instinct

**Chapter Two: Instinct**

The soft crunch of snow beneath his boots was the only thing that met Creed's ears as he walked through the brush around the small worn out cabin he was staying in. He'd been keeping an eye on his target learning the man's routines and plotting how to deal with him for about a week now. His targets name was Mortin Frine, a rich businessman who'd done one too many partners dirty leaving them to call Creed in. At the moment Mortin was staying at a ski resort about 20 miles from where he stood at the moment and took an afternoon snowmobile ride every third day that brought him close to Victors hide out.

Now after days of keeping still and waiting it was time to act as the whir of an engine reached the tall dark man's ears. Closing in on his target Creed lifted his head scenting the air as he gave a vicious grin that clearly promised pain. Nearing the attack point he froze the sound of the engine dying suddenly as he drop to all fours crouching and edging towards where he'd last heard the snowmobile. Peering through the bushes he stood with a loud snarl. There lay the man dead, the snowmobile silent as the body's blood painted the pure white snow red. Someone had beaten him to his kill and he wanted to know whom. Dropping to the ground he took in the scents at first only coming up with the smell of the dead human and the oil mixed with exhaust of the now dead snowmobile. Then he found it. The faint rapidly fading scent, a mix of blood, leather, and the smell of rain. He'd remember this one that was for sure. No one stole kills from him, not even the runt.

Yet steal kills his mysterious opponent did and he was far from forgetting the scent as it lay around his dead targets. Now he was royally pissed and hell bound to find the person who was skipping in on his prey.

It was after the fourth lost kill he got his chance.

A blizzard had kicked up impairing even his expert vision as he tracked the rabidly degrading trail his prey had left. This time a man on the run by the name of Keith Heijin who was wanted for drug trafficking and was rumored to have a hideout in the area. With the rapidly degenerating conditions though for once Creed considered simply putting the hunt on hold and finding someplace to bunk down the weather only getting uglier and uglier as night came. It was only a small glint of light in the blinding black that made him push foreword his long coat whipping around him as he stalked towards it. His efforts were rewarded as he stepped into the mouth of a small cave that he had to duck to get through the entrance. A fire burned near the back of it where the small entrance tunnel lead into a larger stone room that was big enough to allow him to stand up and move freely, but small enough to keep the warmth from the fire. From what he could see the only thing in the little cave was the fire with a deer leg roasting over it the rest of the carcass near by and a small bed of fur and pine needles in the opposite corner near the back.

Creeds stomach gave a low rumble as he smiled more a flash of fangs then the warm show a human would give and stepped towards the cooking meat. The smell overcame his senses the warm meat tantalizing his nose as he reached for it uncaring if he got burned. He was about to pick it up with it's owner made itself known.

The large man only spotted a blur of movement before he felt something slam into the side of his head knocking him up against the cave wall. Had he been human the attack likely would have snapped his neck and killed him, but that was his opponent's critical mistake. He wasn't human.

Ripping his head to the side he heard the sound of blades slashing the rock next to his ear as he kicked one booted foot out catching his attacker in the stomach and sending it flying back into the opposite wall as he leaped after catching it's wrists using his weight to pin his slighter opponent to the ground. Taking the time to examine it as it struggled under his weight like a cat would a mouse, it only took him a second though to realize this was no mouse.

It was a woman.

Her hair was a dark blond cut short to frame her face like some sort of wild mane that framed an almost delicate face coupled with a pair of striking white blue eyes. Her lips where what caught his attention most, that and the flash of white fangs as she lunged foreword her teeth clicking together where his throat had been seconds ago forcing him to jerk his head back letting out a snarl as something dug into the joints of his fingers.

Glancing at his hands he was caught fascinated by the sight. There dug deep into his flesh and coated with his own blood were claws. Black obsidian hooked blade looking things that protruded from the second digit on each of her fingers. They overlapped the ends of her fingers coving them with the blades like a protective and deadly glove hiding the pink normal human fingers from view and from the pain in his legs he didn't doubt they marked her feet as well.

Transferring his attention to her claws had been a mistake as the small female beneath him lurched foreword sinking her fangs into his shoulder. Rearing back with a roar of pain he loosened his grip for a split second just long enough for the small female to slip out of his grip and make a leap for the cave entrance. Creed was having none of that though as his arm reached out snagging her out of mid air and throwing her back moving to put himself between her and the entrance as the woman twisted in the air landing on her feet and skidding into the wall causing her to stumble and snarl.

It was then her scent hit him the same from before. This little thing? This little female had been taking his, mark it, his kills? And now she stood before him bold as can be, she wasn't even afraid of him and he could rip her to shreds.

Yet there she stood claws out crouched and ready her white fangs bared and still stained red with his blood. She made a very appealing sight a thought that made him pause and consider something. She was a female feral, he'd never even heard of more then two other female feral's and both we're currently taken. This one could fight too and hunt, the fact the slim little thing was pretty and might even come across as beautiful if someone got the grime off of her made it even better.

It was then that Victor Creed decided the mutant before him was not getting away. After all he'd been searching for a worthy hunting partner for some time since Jimmy had taken off. Besides she was much nicer to look at then the runt had ever been.

Pulling his lips back in a cocky grin he smiled stepping towards the woman. "Hello there."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hm, I'm considering if I should bump this up to M since let's face it this is Victor we're talking about. No before you ask there will be no smut, but I'm not sure how far the T rating ranges and I've always been careful not to go beyond that and I do not want to make anyone angry. Anyway what do you guys think? Please review and tell me how I am doing and thank you for reading.


	3. Staking Claim

**Chapter Three: Staking Claim**

The man was tall and dark as he stepped towards where Sile was half crouched against the back wall of the cave.

Pulling his lips back in a cocky grin the man smiled at her a predatory show of fangs. "Hello there." He spoke his voice coming out as a dark rumble that seemed to echo through the woman making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

Letting out a soft snarl she readied her claws pulling her own lips back in a growl. "Now, now love I wouldn't do that if I were you." Whispered Creed just soft enough to reach the woman's sensitive ears.

"Take one more step and I'll kill you!" Sile hissed out between her fangs.

Reaching one hand up he brushed it through his hair shaking a few clinging white flakes of snow from his short mane. Watching him carefully her eyes widened as the firelight glinted of his claws.

"You already tried that sweetheart." Victor spoke slowly stepping closer watching the woman tense warily with a smile of satisfaction. She may not fear him, but at least the female had the common sense to be wary of a much larger much stronger male in her turf.

"And I'm still very much alive." He continued with a rumbling chuckle coming to a stop just in front of the woman so close he could reach out a hand to touch her. Of course she on the other hand felt no restraints in doing so as in a flash of black claws she slashed at his face only for Victor to snap his arm up catching her as he wrapped his hand around the thin wrist digging his claws painfully into the woman's skin making her hiss.

Pushing foreword he caught her left wrist as well pinning it against the cool stone of the cave as he pressed foreword forcing her back against the wall. Keeping her right hand and arm outstretched and trapped in his iron grip he watched in fascination as the bloody scrapes his claws had left on her delicate skin knit themselves back together making him grin.

So she could heal as well, wonderful. The female watched him with wary angry eyes as he lowered his head catching the scent of his own drying blood on her claws. With a dangerous smirk that made the woman in his grip growl he lifted her captured hand to his lips letting his tongue slide out cleaning his own blood from her claws like a large deadly cat.

His smirk only grew broader as he heard her breath hitch in surprise feeling the weight of her eyes on him.

Something seemed to stir in the pit of her stomach as she stared at the large man watching him go over her claws. Seemingly content to clean every speck of the red substance that stained them from their surface making her mouth grow dry as she shook her head focusing her eyes just over his shoulder trying to ignore the man.

Of course it was hard to ignore him when he was pressed right up against her a six-foot tall dark clawed mass that set her hackles up.

Sensing the females momentary submission Creed loosened his grip on her left wrist freeing her hand only to let out a low content purr as he felt her press her left palm loosely against his chest. Moving his attention away from the claws on her right hand he focused on the female herself a change Sile found she wasn't sure she liked.

The woman's head was bowed her eyes on his chest lips pulled back in a half-hearted unsure snarl waves of confusion and insecurity rolling off her only in his silence and inaction to slowly turn to anger. Taking her captive wrist he forced it against the stone wall of the cave next to her head his now free hand coming over to press his palm on the other side his claws sliding out to tap against the cool gray rock trapping her.

Watching he waited knowing that in his stillness her curiosity would get the better of the small female. It was not long before his efforts were rewarded as she lifted her head slightly to look up at him freezing as her white blue eyes locked with his deep brown ones now caught in his gaze. He lowered his head then till his forehead was pressed to her own the tips of their noses just barely brushing as he smiled, the same cocky predatory smile he'd given her when he'd first greeted the woman his eyes never leaving her own.

"Now aren't you the pretty little huntress……" He whispered his breath playing over her light pink lips.

"Who the hell are you!?" She snapped out in a harsh whisper seeming to regain some of her courage something he found impressive in light of having her predator looming right over her.

"Creed. Victor Creed. Sometimes called Sabertooth." He purred out watching fascinated as thoughts seemed to flicker behind the liquid pools of ice that were her eyes.

"A mercenary sometimes assassin. Main territory, Canada." She muttered out the facts though was finding a hard time connecting the cold hard words on paper with the very real very powerful male before her.

"Very good my dear. And who might you be?" He purred out, a sound the seemed to ripple and echo through her being.

"Sile. Just Sile." She answered holding her gaze with his. The one thing you never did was look away from a predator. For a couple of years now she had been at the top of the food chain in this area, but not always and her younger more dangerous years had taught her that much.

"Sile……" He whispered rolling her name off his tongue as if tasting it. "Sometimes known as Fierce." He finished watching her start and eyes widen.

"How did you?" She spoke only to be cut off by Creed.

"No one else would be good enough in this area to steal prey from me. Under normal circumstances I would simply gut you and leave you for dead, but you've sparked my interest." He murmured his voice low and teasing.

"I've decided instead to keep you." Creed finished grinning at the fire that seemed to rise in Sile's eyes at his words.

"I belong to no one!" She hissed between her fangs her free hand coming up to dig her claws painfully into his side only succeeding in increasing Creed's determination.

"Oh don't worry pet. I take good care of my possessions." With that he stepped back releasing her and letting out a chuckle as Sile stumbled foreword no longer pinned to the wall of the cave by his weight. Catching her balance she let out a roar of anger leaping at him trying to dig her claws into his neck only to miss by the barest breath as Victor side stepped sending the woman skidding into her own bed causing her to fall over the small duffle bag hidden beneath the furs.

"You'll be seeing me very soon Miss Sile. For now I bid you goodnight." He spoke and turned with a final grin to disappear into the dark snowy night leaving Sile's roars and angry snarls to echo after him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I think this chapter turned out pretty well for the most part, I think I hit Creed's attitude and at least did him justice. Anyway please review oh and by the way this chapter is dedicated to Serpient. My very first review on this story. Please continue to review folks!

Anyway yeah we're getting some of that Victor Creed charm in this chapter. Also I'd like reviews on whether you guys think I should bump this story up to M? Or leave it at T?


	4. Fighting's Half The Fun

**Chapter Four: Fighting's Half The Fun**

Sile lay still stretched out on a large flat rock to the side of her new camping spot, a small clump of firs their branches and leaves thick enough to keep the snow from falling into the small dry little haven she'd made beneath them.

At the moment though despite the cold that still stung her limbs she lay still the winter sun warming the dark brown rock she had chosen to stretch out on. Letting out a soft sigh she shifted rolling onto her back stretching and then relaxing her eyes closed.

It had been roughly a week since she'd last seen the feral man, Victor Creed he had said his name was. The so called legendary Sabertooth of Canada. Yet besides losing one or two kills to him her week had been surprisingly free of the dark figure who had so rudely invaded her former resting spot. Still she had a feeling it would not remain so peacefully free for long as she let herself drift into a light sleep.

Victor sat lazily on a tree branch his back leaning against the rough bark of the evergreen as he watched silently. The wind was on his side for now only a light breeze allowing him to stay for the moment downwind of his pretty little prey while he observed her.

He'd left subtle reminders of his existence at first if you can call killing a number of her targets and stealing the jobs subtle, but he'd never been a man to shirk away from what he wanted. Sadly he had a feeling that if he was going to get this woman, Sile, on his side he would have to go about this carefully. It wouldn't do to let the Xaviers little band of geeks find her or worse the runt.

Jimmy had been homing in on him lately becoming all to suspicious of his elder brothers sudden wish to stay in one general place. He'd have to move around a bit soon, throw the runt off his trail before coming back to continue his game with the feral beauty.

And a beauty she was spread out sunning herself like a giant cat the black tank top she wore riding up slightly to give him a nice view of her smooth milky stomach. The old worn leather jacket she wore hid the expanse of her delicate shoulders, but had been left unzipped half way letting him trace his sharp eyes over her collarbone the ends of the jacket just barely hiding the line of her chest from his sight. Shifting slightly on his perch to get a better view the branch creaked unsettling some snow, he watched as pink lips pulled back in a dark snarl her eyes flashing open to train on the woods surrounding her.

The branch beneath him creaked again threatening to break as he glanced down quickly scurrying to a lower post. Moving his attention back the where the woman had been sunning herself he paused scanning the now bare rock the female gone.

With a challenging grin Victor dropped to the ground his boots making a muffled thump as he landed in the snow. Stalking foreword he was a dark splotch in the pristine white covered world coming to a stop in front of the stone. Lifting one hand he trailed it over the rock his claws making soft scratching noises against it's smooth surface.

The spot was still warm as he pressed the rough skin of his palm against it. Silently lifting his eyes he scanned the area around him. He was ridged by the darker great evergreens a small cliff face to his left and a little crop of firs to his right.

Now what would he do if he was being….ah there she was. Sliding out from behind one of the larger rocks on the cliff face a small black handgun in hand Sile fired making him grunt and stumble back as the bullet ripped through his throat as he felt himself hit the ground one clawed hand coming up to staunch the blood now gushing from the wound till it could heal his eyes closed concentrating on willing his healing ability to take action and quickly so he could rip the little female to pieces!

No one shot him and lived.

"Oh it's you." Came a soft voice Creed's sensitive ear's picking up the soft footfalls in the snow the woman's lilting accent teasing his ears making him ponder where he'd heard it before.

A dark shadow fell across him as he opened his eyes staring up at the woman bending over him her white blue eyes seemingly fascinated as he tried to growl only to cough up a little blood.

"Move your hands, you can attempt to kill me after you've stopped bleeding all over the nice clean snow." She spoke her voice clipped and no nonsense, an alpha female in her element. Pulling out a small rag she normally used to clean her handgun with she reached out grabbing his wrist and forcing his hand away from the wound pressing the rag over the bullet hole till the flesh began to knit back together. Lucky for him it was still clean though she doubted after this she'd be able to use it for some time in trying to get the blood stains out.

"Do you always shoot your visitors?" He finally growled out rolling to the side and spitting in the snow as he sat up Sile stuffing the rag back into the inner pocket of her coat to clean later along with the handgun.

"No just you Creed." Came her clipped cold answer as Victor's hand shot out intent to wrap it around her throat and give that smooth expanse of skin the same treatment his had received at her hands only for the female to duck and roll to the side and onto her feet.

"You want to fight well then come and get me!" She snarled leaping back and turning taking off at a run.

Victor was on his feet in seconds leaping after her falling on all fours as he began the chase. At first it puzzled him as he watched the female race along in front of him the sight making his prey drive soar. Why did she run on two legs? Surely she could go along on four, why even……He paused then letting out a snarl. Even Jimmy could go on fours, but chose not too believing it was more a show of his humanity to remain on two in a battle.

His little prize seemed to still be clinging to the remnants of that pathetic waste of space people called humanity. He'd have to fix that, force her to give into her instincts after all they were all just animals who dreamed of being men, but dreams are for children and it was time this woman grew up.

With a final burst of speed he leaped foreword digging his claws into the back of her leg as she screamed out in pain as he ripped through her tendons causing her to collapse into the snow.

Rolling she snarled her claws sliding from their flesh sheaths and barreling up at him finding purchase in his shoulders as he pressed her down into the snow with his weight. He knew he'd have at least an hour till her leg healed fully tendons and muscles being complicated things and taking a bit longer to heal. For now he'd enjoy himself.

Bending his head he scraped his fangs against the sensitive skin along Sile's neck reveling in her scent and the sensations the little female brought to light. He was the predator, the alpha, the leader. It was time she learned to except him as such. He wanted a hunting partner, but at this moment with her scent surrounding him and the heady smell of blood he had in mind much more. Something about her body pressed beneath his, her warm heat radiating through the cold expanse of his skin and the way her breath hitched at the possessive nips and kisses he trailed down her neck appealed very much to the beast in him.

He shifted slightly reaching one clawed hand up to undo her jacket wanting better access to the smooth expanse of her collarbone when he felt her move beneath him her good leg ramming up into him stomach with enough power he could hear one of his own ribs crack forcing him to roll off her.

She sat up crawling back away from him in the snow one hand reaching out to grip the rough bark brown bark of one of the many pines hauling herself up off the ground to stand unsteadily leaning against the tree. Eyeing her Creed snarled getting to his own feet gripping his side as he felt the broken bone begin to knit back together noting with surprise that the woman's leg was healing faster then he had expected her healing ability close to par with his own.

Growling he stared his nose taking in her scent eyes looking her over. How dare she resist him? When she stood their the scent of arousal tinting her skin along with her own scent and that of blood. Oh, but Sile was a sight, her neck red from his little nips, her jacket half unzipped to give a tantalizing view of the beginning of her smooth round chest covered by a black tank top, her eyes still somewhat glazed with want. Yet the white blue eyes seemed to sharpen watching him warily, confusion fighting with the wild look that lingered beneath tame human emotions.

Stalking foreword he felt something stir in him as he watched her raise her claws to fight him one fang delicately teasing her lower lip in worry. Oh she knew she wasn't in the best position to take him on even at her best he'd still be above her. Of course being over a hundred years old helped where as his female was roughly a little over twenty one.

He paused catching the thought then smiled. _Yes_ his female, he liked the sound of that, his Sile, his Fierce, his. Closing the distance between them he stepped closer till their chests touched as she was forced to tip her head back look up at him watching with trepidation as he smiled triumphantly down at her.

Then looming over her like the shadow of death he bent his head and claimed her lips with his own.

Her lips were soft and supple against his own rough ones as he trailed his tongue over the seam of her mouth asking for entrance only receiving a soft growl from the female. Smirking against her mouth he nipped her lower lip drawing blood and a soft gasp from Sile letting one of his clawed hands trail up to burying in her short soft dark blond locks he pressed her head harder against his as he took advantage of her momentary surprise to slip his tongue into the honeyed depths of her mouth.

He purred out his pleasure then a deep rumble that vibrated through his chest making Sile shiver in his arms as their fangs clashed against each other. He was pleased though at how quickly the little female recovered her tongue coming up to battle with his own with a fire.

He wanted her then, wanted for this to never stop. What a lovely partner she would make by his side, a perfect mate with a little training. Xaviers little band of freaks wouldn't stand a chance with her by his side. Oh and the cubs……The thought made him rumble with pleasure before he froze pulling back from her enticing warmth to stare hard at the dazed and confused female in his grip.

He wanted her for his, but she wasn't a mate. Never a mate, he didn't need any woman by his side. She was just a temporary means to an end, a possible hunting partner. He growled in his head startled out of his thoughts by an echoing snarl and pain flashing through his system as she raked her claws over her face. The confusion and want combining in pure animalistic rage as she glared up at the male who was causing her such distress.

How dare he touch her? How dare he! How dare this big brute of a male come into her territory stealing her kills and trying to claim her? Her! And then to close in on her for a second time smothering her with that damn scent of pine needles and blood and that musky male smell that was purely him. How dare he! She belonged to no one!

Staring down at her his eyes seemed to burn the far away look they had had in them before gone as Creed slid his tongue out tasting some of the blood from her claw marks that had dripped onto his lip.

She had clawed him? Actually attacked him after all that? He had thought she'd given in, given up. Then again he liked challenges and nothing was worth having unless you had to put some work into it. Perhaps just perhaps she would make a good……no. He locked down on that thought no matter how much it seemed to appeal to some deeper part of him. He needed no mate.

He'd show her who was the alpha here. He thought with a snarl bending down to claim her lips for a second time when he paused a familiar scent reaching his nose.

"Damn it!" He cussed raising his head releasing her and stepping back with a snarl turning towards the direction the wind had brought his little brothers scent.

He wouldn't risk Wolverine finding his pretty little prize. Looks like he would be leading the X-Freaks of sooner then he had expected. Looking over his shoulder at her he paused taking in Sile's face as if memorizing her a sight to cherish in his mind while he was away.

"Don't bother trying to run. I'll come for you. There's no place in the universe you can go that I won't find you. You belong to me." He spoke his voice heavy with meaning.

"_Even if you don't realize it yet….."_ He added as an afterthought his voice a bare whisper, so soft Sile thought she might have imagined it as the dark man turned to leave.

"I'll fight you Creed." She yelled out after his retreating back.

"I know, but the prize is worth it and fighting's half the fun." He chuckled before disappearing into the woods.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Here's a nice long chapter for everyone. Anyway yeah as you all might have noticed that despite my story being based off of the X-men Origins Creed and using the look he has there it has become a sort of strange mix of the old Sabertooth and the X-men Origins Sabertooth. I know this isn't exactly right, but I've gotten fond of this Victor Creed hybrid I've created in this story and a lot of your reviews and those of you who have privately messaged me seem to like him also so I choose to keep him. Oh yeah your gonna get a little Wolverine in the next chapter and the plot will begin to show itself.

Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!

Oh and if anyone wants to do art based off this story please do I LOVE art based off my stories! I love it to peices!


	5. Bud's And Bub's

**Chapter Five: Bud's and Bub's**

Logan was not in a good mood. Not only had he lost Creed somewhere in the middle states the professor had sent him back to the man's original location to do a sweep before continuing the chase. Something about sensing a faint mutant signature though by now the metal clawed mutant was pretty certain it had only been an after effect of Creed passing through the area.

He'd been combing the area for a while sniffing out where Sabertooth had been when he stumbled into a small valley and took a step back. Victors scent was strong here and much more recent then the half washed out scent's he'd been finding. There was another scent also this one lighter more feminine though one that didn't stink of blood like his brothers. Eyeing his surroundings his eyes caught on the splashed of red that stained the snow following the trail as it got smaller and smaller the person seeming to either get the wound bandaged or to be healing. Finally it lead him to the edge of a small compact grove of firs.

The second scent was strong here as the man reached out pulling a few branches aside as he slipped into the small dry pine smelling haven that lay beneath the thick evergreen branches.

That's when he saw her. A mess of short blond hair her back turned to him hugging her worn leather jacket to her small frame from where she lay on a bundle of furs one pants leg badly ripped and stained with blood despite the unmarred skin. He had to duck somewhat to keep from hitting his head on the branches as he silently moving towards the woman circling her for a better look.

She was beautiful. That kind of deadly beauty the kind that made you pause and stare knowing it could love you one moment and leave you dead the next like the wilderness.

He couldn't help, but grin in almost childish fascination as the woman murmured something in her sleep gripping the ragged threadbare pillow she used closer to her like a teddy bear. Yet his fascination soon turned to shock as her claws slipped out. Sure she had smelled like a mutant, but…… That explained it the Professor could only track mutants as they came into their powers. This feral must have had her powers for a very long time for Xavier to miss her.

Still it wasn't this revelation that worried Logan. No it was the none to subtle dusting of Creed's scent on her skin hanging like a warning in the air to all that could read it. Still she looked pretty exhausted obviously her run in with his brother must not have been pleasant.

He could understand that. He's brother wasn't exactly a pleasant person. Reaching out carefully he brushed a stray hair from her face admiring her till the woman's eyes shot open.

The most brilliant shade of white blue met his sight the only thought that registered before he found himself laying flat on his back the air knocked out of him with the feral mutant perched on his chest claws at his neck.

"Who the hell are you?" She snarled down at him digging her claws into the flesh of his neck just enough to draw blood, but not enough to kill.

"I'm just passing through looking for a man called Victor Creed. You've met him." The last part wasn't a question as Logan let his eyes drop to the torn pants leg.

"Come on let me up I promise unlike him I won't hurt you." Logan whispered watching the woman think it through.

"And what can you give me as assurance that you won't?" Sile replied eying him warily as the man slowly reached up pulling something off his neck. It was a pair of dog tags with the X-men symbol on it.

"I'm with the X-men. We help mutants. You've heard of us?" He asked as she nodded still looking him over as if sizing him up.

The man had a kind of funny scruffy looking haircut and side burns, but they seemed to suit him. He wasn't quite as clean cut as Creed had been instead if he looked like he'd just rolled out of bed and thrown on some clothes. She wouldn't doubt it. His scent was different too, he smelled of leather and motorcycle oil and cigar smoke. In a way though it was very similar to Victors, it had that same sort of under laying tone that made her think the two must be related somehow.

"Not that I can complain too much, but you might want to get off me before I decided to test your claws against mine." He spoke with a rough grin Logan's claws sliding out into clear view.

"I'm not much for fighting right now. I'm more for eating something and going back to sleeping after my dreams where so rudely interrupted." Sile said jokingly as she stood up moving off him and letting the larger man get up. He was just a little bit shorter the Creed had been, but close to the same size.

"So why are you after that bastard?" She asked beginning to work on starting a fire picking up a few of the dead sticks on the ground and pulling out a lighter to get it going, not that she smoked mind you. Cigars and such hurt her nose so horribly it was a guaranteed way to get her out of a room.

"Me and him have a few scores to settle. What about you doll? What're you doing out here in the middle of nowhere and in winter." Logan asked watching the woman work as he took a seat handing her a few sticks within reach as she got the fire going.

"The names Sile. Some people call me Fierce though and your name is?" Sile inquired making him chuckle. "Logan sometimes called Wolverine."

"Well Mister Logan I'm out here hunting down bounties and just keeping my head low. Trying to make enough money to last it through the year and survive." Shrugging she took another stick and grabbed some meat squiring a couple of pieces for her and her 'guest.'

"Why haven't you gotten help for your powers?" Finally came his question as she looked up at him in surprise.

"Where? Besides I like to keep a low profile and besides it's hard to study and make a living." Checking the meat she kept her eyes down making Wolverine shift warily unsure how to broach the touchy subject.

"He can help curb some of the instincts your powers leave you with. Make things easier." He tried to explain though at the moment if he thought anyone needed instinct control it was him. Just the mere dusting of his brother's scent over Sile's own very appealing one was making his hackles rise. It was somewhat like his brother was silently saying "Fuck You." It made him want to erase all traces of it from her and maybe even replace it with his own scent.

Shaking his head he tried to clear his thoughts and focus on her voice.

"I suppose I could at least visit." She spoke though somewhat wary as Logan simply nodded.

"I can have the jet stop by and pick us up tomorrow if you'd like. You can just fly in for the day. Don't like it then we'll take you where ever you need to go and leave yeah to your own stuff." He spoke smiling seeing that he was making some progress. He wanted her to come back with him if only to make sure Victor didn't show back up here and find her.

Sighing Sile relaxed a little moving back to curl up where she had been before he had woken her. "If you don't mind I'm going to go back to sleep I've had a rough couple of days." Nodding Logan backed off stepping outside her little natural shelter to make the call for the jet to come in the next morning becoming aware of the white blue eyes that where currently drilling into his back. Once he was done he finally turned to meet the female feral's stare.

"You can bunk here tonight, but any part of you that touches me you won't be getting back." She growled out threateningly making Logan grin. He'd wait, even if there was hell to pay it'd be worth it if only to finally rile Victor as he had riled him.

The two finished off the meat that had been cooking and bunked down for the night Sile only relaxing when she was certain Logan was at least over an arm's length away, but close enough if he pissed her off she could lunge foreword and swipe him one. She made it a point to demonstrate this when he tried to push her duffle bag out of a way her claws forcing the larger man to retreat as the little female dragged her duffle bag back letting him have room.

Still Logan seemed to take it in good humor though Sile didn't like the way he looked at her. It was the same as Creed had done the first time they had met though this new mutants stare didn't come with the same wary excitement that made her snarl and her hair stand on end. Either way tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to get the X-men introduced and into the story without making it all about them. Anyway next chapter will be a bit longer. It will hopefully be here quicker also, since this past couple of weeks I've been thrown a few loops. Like learning to type with one hand. ^_^ Oh well my hand has stopped bleeding and scabbed over so I can type though the muscles are still very sore so I'm still just a little slow. It won't on the other hand stop me from getting you more story goodness. Heh I made a pun...a really bad one, but a pun.


	6. A Fate I Wouldn't Wish

**Chapter Six: A Fate I Wouldn't Wish**

It had been nearly a year since she had last seen the clawed mutant going by the name Victor Creed. A year of new experiences and surprises. She had taken Logan up on his offer to visit the X-men and though she refused to join a team she did work often with them as a private contract. In that time she had grown close to the scruffy metal clawed mutant with the strange haircut. The two often did missions together and tended to go out for a drink or a meal depending on whichever they were in the mood for once they were done. Of course alchohal did little to nothing for the two besides allow a pleasant buzz so more often then not it was lunch, dinner, or breakfast, depending on what time they got it.

Still despite her happiness her mind still wandered back to the fanged mutant that had cornered her in the snow and stolen a kiss. A fanged mutant that had told her not to run that he'd find her. Either something had happened or he really sucked at tracking was all she could figure at this point. Either that or he'd found someone more interesting.

This mission had been like any other. She'd been given the coordinates and her target which was to bring back a set of data stored in the dormant computer of an old shut down lab. Unfortunetly Logan wasn't able to come with her on this one, but that was fine he was currently helping track down some metal user called magneto. For some reason that name always managed to make her think of some cheesey lab professor showing kids how magnets worked and yelling that out when they stuck together like it was a magic word. She sat still in the small metal cell she had been trapped in contemplating why it made her think that.

Yes as one might have guessed and as she had bet, the lab was not so un-active. Sadly the idiots had managed to corner her in a reinforced cell, just dumb luck really on their part in this case, and lock her in. She really had no clue what they planned to do with her though from the quick look she had got while still free someone was obviously funding them from all the pretty gadgets and toys this place was outfitted with.

She doubted this would last too long. Wolverine knew where she had been headed and so did the X-men. If she didn't check in within three days they would send in a strike team to get her out.

She still felt twitchy and nervous though her senses on high alert. One of the scientists they had sent in while she was taking a brief nap had managed to get a needle of something into her though she had ripped it out and killed the man she still felt…odd.

It was like the tiny bit of the clear liquid that had gotten into her system was making her feral side go nuts. Making it harder for her to keep her cool and her humanity intact.

Choosing not to concentrate on this fact lest she grow even more frustrated she chose to examine her cell instead.

It was a plain silver obviously one of the buildings unused older holding areas. There was a small bed built into the wall directly opposite the door with a few lumpy blankets and a pillow on it. Next to it on the right was a toilet and a small sink with a cracked mirror, and in the left corner near the door was a broken camera that now hung loosely by a few shorn wires.

So far the scientists here had yet to figure out a way just yet to restrain her though she doubted that would last for long. Leaning against the door she pressed her ear to it trying to listen to the dull chatter on the other side.

"Come on Harry why haven't they just killed the mutant bitch?" Asked one guard with a rough droll. "Aye I know Kevin, but they want to use her for an experiment with that monster in cell seven. They want to see if she can calm it down or how it reacts to her." Replied the man who seemed to go by the name Harry.

"It'd be more humane to just kill her then." Muttered the man named Kevin.

"Shush they've already begun the transfer. Now hush or they might change their minds and stick us in there with it to be it's next meal!" Hissed the guard Harry as Sile picked up the sounds of muffled footsteps and distant snarling.

Snarling…oh this couldn't be good.

Backing away from the door she crouched down ready for a fight her claws sliding from her hands as the sounds got closer. Then the door slid open and a man stepped inside as it sealed behind him with a hiss.

The man stood still shoulders hunched his head down hiding his face in the shadows as he seemed to be scenting out the room. Then slowly he raised his head amber eyes locking with white blue and Sile froze.

"Victor…..?" She whispered her voice soft in shock. The man looked a mess his clothes hung off of him in tattered rags his jacket nothing more then a hole filled and blood stained piece of clothe that draped from his shoulders. His once surprisingly neatly cut hair had grown long and hung in a dark un-kept mane around his face only shorn off when it reached his shoulder the cut clearly done by his own claws. Even a wild rough stubble of a beard had taken over as the man snarled showing glistening white fangs as he stalked towards her falling in on all fours ready to pounce as she stood frozen to the spot.

There was something very very wrong. The man she had met before had been dark, dangerous, and very wild. This new man, this new Creed was just plain feral the bright glow of intelegence and wit that had glowed in his eyes had now given way to a dull animalistic sheen as though he was just a robot following it's course.

With a final growl he pounced his claws slashing through the air where she had been moments before as Sile dodged to the side sending a swinging kick to knock the man back.

"Come on Creed you may not remember me, but I don't want to fight you." She called out her claws sheathing themselves. The man despite his healing factor looked far worse for wear his once healthy sheen gone replaced by a pale rabid palor. She needed to find a way to snap him out of it before one of them ended up dead.

The room was small and despite her skills Sile knew she couldn't kept dodging forever as a game of cat and mouse ensued. Creed trying to back her into a corner and attack and Sile dodging.

Finally Sile's luck ran out. Leaping past the bed his claws caught her leg slicing her ankle causing her to stumble and fall as she tried to drag herself back.

Victor was relentless though and approached slowly toying with her as a cat does a mouse moving till his face was inches from her own his breath washing over her skin. His claws dug painfully into her sides drawing blood as he seemed to pausing lowering his nose to the skin of her neck taking in her scent.

Somewhere in the dim back of his mind locked up behind the haze of instinct and feral thoughts that the drug those damn humans in white had been constantly forcing into his system some dim memory was sparked by the female's scent. She did smell glorious her natural scent tinged with pain seeming to invade his senses as he parted his lips to taste her skin.

He felt the woman jump slightly in surprise as he let out a low warning snarl moving closer till they were flushed against each other. At first he'd planned on killing this other feral. She was possible competition for food and other resources, but now he was starting to change his mind as he dragged his mouth down from her neck one clawed hand reaching up to rip the collar off her shirt to allow him access to her collarbone.

She was making those funny human noises again coupled with his own snarling tongue. One word among her strange speech called out to him making him raise his head to look at the creature he held captive feeling as though he should recognize this strange human sound.

It was then the female managed to get one arm free her hand shooting foreword to twine her fingers in the dark mane of hair at the base of his neck pulling his head foreword. At first he thought she would bury her own small fangs in his neck as he froze only to feel her soft lips on his own rough cracked ones.

This new action was strange but nice as he pressed his own mouth against hers feeling the haze of red that had clouded his mind beginning to receed. Now he recognized this woman. She was the feral from before the pretty little thing that had shot him. Reaching out he wrapped his arms around her pulling Sile closer to deepen the kiss only pulling back for a moment to catch his breath and look at her.

Her short blond hair was a mess around her face, white blue eyes somewhat hazy though it was her kiss bruised lips and the way the rip in her shirt allowed him a glimpse of a black lace bra that truly captured his attention.

It was then he noticed that her eyes began to clear an evil glint lingering in their pure icy depths. He didn't have a moment to even wonder about it before her fist suddenly made contact with the side of his face.

For what felt like a minute, but was at most likely only a few seconds Creed got a very good view of the ceiling before he landed hard on his back and ass.

The man actually had the gall to slowly sit up rubbing the rapidly forming bruise on his cheek and look at her questioningly.

"Welcome back Creed." She growled out standing and padding over to the bed before taking a seat on it working on seeing if her shirt could be salvaged or at least repaired enough so that it no longer gave Creed the peep show of her chest.

"Yeah nice to see you too." He snarled out slowly standing and moving to take a seat on the bed next to Sile. The two sat for a moment in silence Sile trying to fix her shirt and look at anything, but Creed and Creed watching her going over and trying to piece together the things she'd said while he had been out of it.

He was finally able to fit together one phrase like a puzzle in his head and figure out why the word she used had got his attention.

He turned then leaning close till his mouth was by her ear his breath washed over the back of her neck making her hair stand on end.

"Victor." He whispered as she turned on him with a growl.

"What!?" Sile snapped out feeling threatened and uneasy when faced with the almost predatory grin on his face as if she had suddenly just turned into a T-bone steak and he was one big hungry cat.

"You called me Victor. Why resort back to Creed? I liked it when you called me by name." He purred out lifting his hands to toy with some stray strands of blond hair.

"Hands off Creed!" Sile hissed emphasizing his last name as she batted his hand away.

"Maybe when I've known you for more then a couple of days I'll start calling you by your first name." She growled out shifting away from him as she finally managed to tie the two ripped sides of her shirt collar together to more or less cover her.

"Now go to sleep and keep your hands to yourself." Sile finished with a tired sigh as she lay down curling up on the bed leaving just enough room for him. Of course she had thought about kicking him off the bed, but frankly that would mean more arguing and she was tired. So with a small silent truce Creed took up his own spot resisting the urge to reach out and tug the woman's warm form to him.

He was weakened at the moment, but only for the moment. For now he'd have to tread carefully with the female if he wanted her by his side. Leaning closer he took in her scent the smell relaxing him and tempting him till he came across an all to familiar scent, Logan's.

Oh so his brother wanted to play games did he? He saw no mating mark on Sile's skin so for now it was clear Jimmy was courting the female much as he was though from the way the runt's scent had become ingrained in her clothes hidden with the familiar smells of detergent and other human things he was clearly having a bit more success then Creed was. Either that or was around her often and within close enough contact to transefer his scent to her, but not close enough that it tinged her skin.

Logan wouldn't win this time though. This time despite the fact it pained him to admit it Creed wanted her, wanted her enough to actually behave.

Creed let himself relax in sleep his sense still perked in case of a threat. It seemed that the game was on.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Looks Like Victor is starting to make a move on Sile now that Logan has become a threat. Anyway read and review please!


	7. Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

**Chapter Seven: Wolf In Sheep's Clothing**

Sile was awoken suddenly by a jerk on her arm and the feeling of being pressed hard against something warm and firm. Her eyes snapped open to find herself staring at the torn black shirt that covered Creed's chest and the pair of worn out dog tags draped over them.

"Don't move, just listen for one second." Victor hissed in her ear pressing her smaller form tight to him as the sound of footsteps could be heard in the distance.

"They stuck me in here in hopes that being around another feral would calm me down and keep me from slaughtering as many of their men. They'll continue dosing me with the same stuff that made me lose control before, but if they find out that you were able to snap me out of it they'll up the dosage so we have to pretend that little episode never happened got it?" He growled out his voice, a low rumble amber eyes trained on the door as he felt Sile nod her head.

"So don't talk much and play along. The chemical they're using slows my healing factor or I would have fought my way out of here before hand and seeing as they got enough of that stuff on hand to take both of us out I suggest we just wait. I'm sure Logan and the X-freaks will come looking for you soon enough and that'll be a good distraction to let us get out of here without too much trouble." With that said the door slid open with a hiss and Creed half rose snarling at the men in white.

"Huh, she's still alive." One of them muttered as another raised a small gun that was likely loaded with tranq's.

"Come on out project 126 and maybe we'll let you keep you're pretty little friend." Another one of the taller men in white called out as Creed slowly sat up getting off the bed with a low growl keeping himself between them and her.

Sile watched through her eyelashes as they took him away locking the door behind them leaving her sealed in. The bastards hadn't even left her a meal. Oh well at least she could get water out of the sink. She'd follow Creed's advice for a day and one day only she'd let them relax and think she was weak and harmless then, well then she'd bust herself out of here maybe grab Sabertooth and take him with her if he acted decent. This place wasn't fit for animals even less human beings.

It was nearly twelve hours later before Sile heard their approach as the cell door slid open and Creed stumbled through the door collapsing just inside the cell with a low hiss of pain as the metal door slid shut. Sile had seen a lot of bad stuff, a lot. She'd had herself ripped clean open before, but the healing factor took care of it quite quickly, which was good. After all given the choice she'd rather heal quickly or die quick. Sile had heard a lot of bad stuff about Sabertooth, plenty of horror stories couple with the facts Logan had handed to her. She knew he was a monster, but looking down on the bloody ripped up mass of flesh that lay at her feet choking on his own blood even she felt a sudden swell of concern.

Bending down she wasted no time full medic mode taking over as she grabbed the old torn up blanket from the bed and carefully lifted the man's head of and slid it under to act as a pillow to keep his head above his heart. She knew his healing factor was low and if she hadn't know the fact that she could feel his heart fluttering and fighting to keep beating under her hand would have been clue enough.

Did they do this to him every day? How long had he been here? How long would it take the drugs to get out of his system and let Creed heal? These questions flashed through her mind as she let her claws slide out having to cut what was left of his shirt off of him. She removed the scraps of it as best as she could wincing at the sores and wound they revealed feeling thankful the man had passed out shortly after he'd hit the cell floor.

She had paused only for a moment to try and find something to use as make shift bandages, the blanket his head rested on being to molded and caked with dirt to even be considered. Finally she glanced down at her own torn shirt and swore.

Fine it was only a shirt besides she had a sports bra on and those were practically like tank tops as it is. With this thought finished she ripped the shirt to strips doing her best to staunch the bleeding.

It took her another two hours to stabilize Creed and by then some of the smaller scrapes and slowly begun to heal still that meant he'd be in rough shape for at least another day or two at the least.

Fuck waiting on the X-men or even another day. When they came to get him in the morning she was busting them out. Time to let them see why she was called Fierce.

The first thing Victor became aware of when he began to wake up was that he was slumped back in some kind of chair and that everything hurt, his chest and shoulder worst of all though he was quite certain at least one of his legs was broken. The second thing he became aware of was the sharp metallic smell of blood and a soft gurgling sound. The third thing he became aware of was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen as his eyes finally slid open.

There stood Sile those sleek black bone like claws out protecting her finger tips just as well as they did ward off attackers. One clawed hand held a scientist against a wall by his neck the other hand she was currently removing from his chest where she had ripped her claws right through the man's heart. She turned from him having not yet noticed he was awake as she flicked some blood from her hand before wiping it on the white medical jacket she wore most likely taken from another unfortunate victim of hers.

"What the hell are you doing?" He coughed out only to be forced to stop the effort only brining more pain as she half turned to look at him a cold deadly look on her face the likes he'd never seen before as Sile moved taking the handle bars of the wheel chair she'd dumped Creed in and began pushing him down the hall as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Oh yes one saw an escaped mutant pushing an injured murderer down the hall in a wheelchair while wearing a blood specked white scientists jacket all the time.

"Currently I am escaping and you're along for the ride. They have a hanger just down this hall with a helicopter I plan on making use of. Don't bother trying to get up they ripped up most of the muscles in your chest and shoulder and punctured one lung, I think they broke your right leg as well, but it wasn't the main problem and I haven't had time to look it over so I'm not sure. I mainly took care of the ones that looked currently life threatening." She spoke and watched with a placid knowing expression as he tried to get up anyway.

"Oh and if you keep that up I will restrain your ass Creed." And with a gentle push of one of her hands she forced him back into the seat.

They reached the hanger with little incident though Sile had to kill a one or two more unlucky scientists though perhaps in this case it would be best to call her by the name all who feared and respected her call her, Fierce.

Either way upon reaching the small hanger they finally met the resistance Creed had expected as gunfire rang through the building forcing Fierce to shove Creed to the side behind one of the doors as she went about her gruesome and deadly work. They'd been fools to underestimate her, but it was too late for them to hit her with the same drugs they used on him and for them to be effective. No her feral side was already in full swing as she finally stepped into his view covered in droplets of red with a very satisfied look on her face.

"Come on it's time her blew this place besides in exactly thirty minutes it's going to be a very dark smudge of ash in a big hole in the ground." Pushing the wheelchair over to a small black helicopter she opened the side door.

"Ok this is going to sting a bit since even emaciated you weigh about as much as I do." She said her tone light and joking as she picked him up having to work a bit to get the man into the seat and strapped in without hurting him too bad.

Victor was simply fascinated by the sheer fact the little female seemed intent not to cause him more pain a he watched her carefully do up the safety straps. Once done she walked around and repeated the process for herself. Then with the loud whir of the copter blades they were off.

"Why? You planning on collecting a bounty or something on me? Maybe handing me over to your little X-geek friends? Why rescue me?" He hissed out after mustering some strength to speak his tone dripping with anger and beneath it lay confusion and even deeper though he'd never admit lay hope.

"You were there. Isn't that good enough? Now go to sleep Creed this thing is hard enough to fly without you talking." She spoke only receiving a snarl for an answer.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Because you asked for another quicker update and I am one of those merciful writers that tries to comply. Now read it and let me sleep damn it! JK. Have a good time reading it and please review. By the way yes I do read each review and they inspire me to write more. Sorry a few of these have been a bit short things are on the blitz in rl, but I'm trying not to let it interefere with this stories progress.

So review or you will not get the Creed/Sile stuff you want or new chapters. In other words review or I send Creed after you.

By the way I will be going to Dragon con dressed as Sile this year. Sadly I could not get her claws done in time so I will be using Creed type claws instead. If you plan on going and wish to say hi listen for the screams of fear and horror. That should lead you right to me.


End file.
